


Lesson Learned

by Launch97



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 23:28:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Launch97/pseuds/Launch97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP. Arthur decides Merlin needs to learn a little lesson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lesson Learned

“Viola!” Arthur stood back, hands on his hips. “Yes, that’ll do.”

Merlin blushed lightly, surprised his face had returned to its normal hue at all after the intense red he’d been sporting only a while ago. “I’m wearing this to meet Prince Jonathan?”

“Of course! Would I really have wasted the past hour fixing you up if I were kidding?”

Merlin was sure Arthur’s smirk was going to break his face it was so spectacular, but he shook his head and raised an eyebrow. “Yes.”

Arthur glared at him through his mirror; incidentally the one Merlin had broken only a few days ago and managed to fix when he’d gotten his head on straight. Arthur fixed his own jacket and brushed his hair out of his eyes, looking far too calm for Merlin’s liking. If Merlin was frustrated, the least Arthur could look was flushed. The prince strode to the door and stood there waiting for Merlin as the man collected himself as best he could.

Merlin sighed and followed a bit awkwardly. He knew he looked as though he’d just ridden a horse for the first time in his life. His current walk did look uncannily similar. And it had been embarrassing then even, but now it was even worse. In fact, Merlin couldn’t think of a time he had been more embarrassed.

That changed when he accompanied Arthur into the dining hall. Everyone was staring at him, some in fascination (Gwen) and some in horror (Uther). The king approached them quickly, his face reddening and Merlin shrank back slightly, his eyes focusing on the ground. Hopefully he wouldn’t notice.

“What is the meaning of this?” he hissed, eying Merlin. His eyes caught briefly on the rolled sleeves of Merlin’s shirt.

The returned smirk was apparent in Arthur’s voice and Merlin didn’t know whether he should be happy he didn’t have to look up or upset he couldn’t say anything without being put in the stocks. “I wanted to see how he’d look scrubbed up and this is the result. I don’t see a problem with it. I outgrew those garments ages ago.”

Merlin bit his lip, shifting uncomfortably in the skin-tight breeches Arthur had forced him into. At least the shirt was loose and hung over the groin. If it didn’t he would have been in severe trouble he was sure. Then it wouldn’t just be about the clothes.

“This is unacceptable, but you are late as it is,” Uther snapped. “I expect him to be in his usual attire, and not your old things next time I see him.” He swept back to speak with his guests and didn’t glance over again.

Merlin closed his eyes briefly. Of course he had to be reminded that the clothes had been Arthur’s and still smelled like him too. A shiver ran through him and he could swear the leather around him became tighter. “Merlin!” He jumped and looked at Arthur, whose smirk had turned just this side of maniacal. “You may mingle with Gwen if you wish, but I expect you to be attentive this evening, unlike usual. Oh, and you are not to leave the room. Understood?” He waited for Merlin’s reluctant nod then moved to take his seat.

Merlin moved mechanically to stand by Gwen at the wall nearest the head table. She smiled brightly and smoothed his collar down. “You look handsome.”

“Thanks.” He smiled slightly, but couldn’t help being distracted. How he had gotten roped into this he had no idea.

“Something wrong,” Gwen asked, laying a gentle hand on his arm and fixing those all too curious eyes on him.

“Nothing,” he assured her quickly. His smile was perhaps a bit too bright. “Just feeling a bit awkward,” he fibbed.

She nodded, smiling again but leaving him alone though he could tell she wanted to ask more about it.

Sometime later, after countless speeches and two courses, Merlin found the breeches loosening as his adrenalized body calmed slightly – but not enough to calm his fears of being caught. Arthur being unable to tease him had helped Merlin ignore how uncomfortable he was, and he knew that avoiding all the pointed stares was going to come back to haunt him soon, but he hadn’t been able to stand the heated glances.

It was when Arthur beckoned him over for more wine that the prince took his chance to get back at Merlin’s attempt to foil his plan. Merlin was pouring the wine with a surprisingly steady hand when Arthur pressed the heel of his palm to Merlin’s groin.

As Merlin hadn’t completely recovered from Arthur’s assault in the prince’s room earlier, the effect was instant. A jolt ran through him, making him fumble with the goblet as his fingers slackened. A second bout of pressure made him set the goblet down before he could manage to upset it. Uther was already glaring at him, and Merlin swore he could tell what was happening. Luckily, it seemed Arthur’s movements were covered by the tablecloth they had for the occasion and the large shirt Merlin was wearing definitely helped.

Merlin looked around to see Arthur smirking at him, his eyes dark and inviting. Merlin’s body flushed with heat and he excused himself quickly before anyone could question him, realizing belatedly that he was violating Arthur’s wishes. But he couldn’t find it within himself to care much at the moment.

He fled into the corridor and leaned heavily against the nearest wall, his breathing a bit heavier than he would have liked. That was what Arthur did to him unfortunately. He pressed his flushed cheek to the cool stone and took a calming breath, not sure whether he should try to stop his head from spinning or his blood from evacuating most of his extremities.

An arm snaked around his waist and he struggled frantically in shock until he was drawn against a firm chest and a low growl rumbled in his ear. He groaned and relaxed against Arthur, for who else could it be, and was not surprised to find Arthur had his own problem trapped in his breeches, which unfortunately for him had no overly-large shirt to hide it. Merlin almost laughed at the thought of Arthur having to leave the room in such a state, more likely than not with everyone watching him.

“I said I would check on you. Although, I seem to remember telling you not to leave the room.” Merlin gave a choked laugh, having known that would come up. Arthur went on as though he hadn’t heard him. “Morgana thought you looked a bit flustered.” Arthur chuckled and ran a hand over the bulge Merlin’s shirt had managed to hide for the entire evening. “I don’t see a problem with you though.”

Merlin pushed against Arthur’s hand, silently pleading. He was past holding any dignity at this point. He’d been this way for what seemed forever. But Arthur only cupped him firmly and pulled him tightly against his chest.

Merlin moaned and rubbed himself against Arthur’s hand, a bright blush finding his cheeks. He fought back a whimper as Arthur’s hand curled further around him, the pressure sending sparks through his groin and into the small of his back. Unfortunately, Arthur’s toy, the one he had spent near an hour fixing onto Merlin, did its job and kept him on the edge.

Merlin groaned in despair, anticipating the continued torture. “Arthur…”

A sharp pain on his shoulder brought his mind back temporarily. Arthur had sunk his teeth in his shoulder to muffle his own moans. Merlin gasped and reached back to clutch at Arthur’s thigh as he realized the prince was grinding his hips ruthlessly against his arse.

He moaned and dug his nails into Arthur’s thigh. If someone came out of the hall and saw them there would be hell to pay, but he couldn’t stop this for the world. Who knew what would happen if he even thought of stopping Arthur now?

Arthur released his neck and rested his chin on Merlin’s shoulder. The hand cupping Merlin moved to fumble with the breeches. After loosening them, his hand slid under the material and pulled lightly at the leather wrapped around Merlin’s flesh.

Merlin moaned again, attempting to get as much friction as he could, but it wasn’t enough. “Arthur…ah, enough! Please!”

Arthur chuckled breathily. “And what do you have to say?”

Merlin frowned and wracked his brain, trying to make sense of the muddled thoughts he had left. “I don’t-”

Arthur pulled harshly on the leather and Merlin yelped. “Think harder,” he insisted, slowing his pulsing hips as best he could though he didn’t manage as well as he’d hoped.

Merlin shook his head slightly. He couldn’t think of anything the prince would want to hear. He was too scatterbrained at the moment. “Wh-”

“Come on,” Arthur said, his tone bordering on annoyed. “Why did I decide you needed this?”

Merlin groaned as realization hit him. Of course. He should have known Arthur would never let him live it down. “I’m sorry. I – shouldn’t have,” he ground out.

“That’s right,” Arthur growled, tugging on the leather again and causing Merlin’s breath to hitch. “And?”

“And I’ll never do it again! Please!”

Arthur chuckled huskily and captured Merlin’s lips, despite the odd angle presented at being back to chest, just as he tugged the leather strip free.

Merlin moaned loudly as the leather gave and just the feel of it sliding against him pushed him over the edge. Too distracted by his knees turning to water, he didn’t notice Arthur pin their hips together nor the groan he gave as Merlin shifted against his still trapped erection and pulled him along.

They collapsed against the wall, Merlin’s cheek pressed against the cool stone again as they both stood on shaky legs. Arthur groaned against his shoulder Merlin chuckled softly and pressed back against Arthur’s lax form. Arthur hissed and gripped Merlin’s hips hard enough to bruise. “Don’t move,” he gasped.

Merlin smiled, though he almost grimaced at the thought of laundry the next day. “So, I’ve learned my lesson,” he said.

Arthur grunted. “I doubt that.”

“I guess we’ll see how you’re woken up tomorrow then, won’t we?”

Fin  



End file.
